thedisneydescendantsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mal
Mallory "Mal" Bertha II est le protagoniste principal de Descendants . Elle est la fille de Maléfique . Mal est décrit par Cameron Personality Mal is an artistic, and villianous teenager, who is eager to be just like her mother, however, once arriving at Auradon, she realizes she has goodness inside, and ends up becoming good. Appearance Mal is extremely pretty, she has green eyes, an oval face, with purple hair. She is shown to be thin. Mal dresses very fashionable. Her signature look is purple, and purple tights, with a purple/black/gold/pink dress. She is shown to dress funky, and rebellious. Relationships Family Maleficent (mother) Maleficent is Mal's mother. She hopes to be evil like her, however, once in Auradon, she realizes she wants to be a hero, no matter what her mother thinks or says about it. At the end of the movie, they have a battle, where Maleficent becomes a dragon, and they have a stare off which ended with Maleficent being turned into a lizard, as that was the amount of love in her heart. (see Maleficent and Mal) Friends Evie (Best Friends) Evie is Mal's best friend. She thinks of Evie as the sister she never had. Mal is seen to trust Evie, like when she asked for her help when Ben asked her out on a date. They have a lot of scenes together in the movie. (see Mal and Evie) 'Carlos De Vil (Close Friends)' Carlos and Mal don't interact much, however, they are seen next to each other sometimes. She calls his name multiple times in the movie. Jay (Close Friends) Jay and Mal don't talk much, however, there is one scene when Jay tells Mal about him stealing and how it's like buying whatever you want, but free. Romances Ben (Boyfriend/Close Friends) Ben and Mal first meet when the villain kids arrive in Auradon, there, they immediately develop feelings for each other, much to his girlfriend Audrey's dismay. He asks her out on a date, to which Mal goes to her best friend Evie for help. He tells her, he now sees the difference between pretty, and beautiful. They share a moment in the lake, Ben interacts with Mal the most. In the middle of the movie, she becomes his girlfriend. (see Ben and Mal). Enemies Audrey (friends) Audrey is Mal's frenemy. She is suspicious of the villain kids, but Mal the most, due to her crush on Ben. At the end of the movie, they end their conflict, and are put on good terms, though they still sometimes despise each other ''(see Mal and Audrey) '' Trivia * She is the main protagonist of the movie. * The Mal Doll comes with her spell book, a sticker, and the shoes on the side. * The front of her hair is long, and the back is short. * Mal's full name is Mallory * Her love interest is Ben. * She, and Audrey are enemies, due to history between their parents, and their love triangle with Ben. * She hated princesses. * She is able to turn herself into a dragon, like her mother. * It was revealed by Evie, she has never had a boyfriend or gone on a date, until Ben. * Mal's middle name is Bertha. * She is 16, so she was born in either 1998, or 1999 and is older than Ben as ben mentioned that he is almost 16 in the first film, meaning that he is 15. * She became really close friends with Jane. * At the end of the movie, she and Audrey get on good terms. * Mal and her mother don't have a good relationship. * She performs a solo called If Only. * She can't swim. * She tried strawberries for the first time on her first date with Ben, and really liked them. * She is an only child. * She used to steal candy from babies. * At the end, Ben becomes her boyfriend. * She has powers. * She does all of the Auradon girls' hair, exept Audrey. * She can make cookies. * She is good at goodness class. * She decorated her Auradon locker with a shadow of her mother and the sentence "LONG LIVE EVIL!" *According to the Descendants upclose book Mal's birthday is December 31, 1999. Gallery Userbox Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Villains Category:Main Characters Category:My fai mal she is pretty awsome xx